1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to field of liquid crystal display, and particularly, to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel, a plurality of liquid crystal display panels are first formed from a large-size mother plate, and then cut into individual liquid crystal display panels having a finally desired dimension. Before forming the plurality of individual liquid crystal display panels from the mother plate, alignment layers are usually formed on areas of the mother plate corresponding to each of liquid crystal display panels, respectively.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a process of forming an alignment layer includes a step of coating a plurality of separated alignment layers 200 on the mother plate, each alignment layer 200 corresponding to a single liquid crystal display panel. Specifically, each alignment layer 200 is formed by coating liquid alignment material on the mother plate 100 and evaporating solvent from the liquid alignment material by a thermally curing process. However, during the evaporation process, the solvent near the edge of each alignment layer is evaporated more rapidly than that near the central area. Meanwhile, due to a surface tension action of the liquid alignment material, solute in the liquid alignment material is apt to cumulate at the edge of the alignment layer, which results in non-uniformity in thickness of the alignment layer between the edge areas and the central area. The edge areas thus appear a rough/irregular structure as shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is an enlarged local cross-section schematic view along line A-A of an alignment layer on the mother plate shown in FIG. 1.
After celling and then cutting the mother plate provided with the alignment layer, the resultant liquid crystal display panel is apt to have a broken surface at the edge area thereof, which limits the design of a seal area for applying a seal agent thereon. Particularly, there are strict limitations on width and thickness of bezel areas for a twisted nematic liquid crystal display panel having a narrow bezel or super narrow bezel, thus, a non-uniformity area in the edge of the alignment layer and an excessive bezel width both adversely affect the design of the bezel areas of a twisted nematic liquid crystal display panel having a narrow bezel or super narrow bezel, such adverse effect making process requirements for a narrow bezel or super-narrow bezel unsatisfied.